My true love
by RedStar6969
Summary: This is set 10 years in the future after the last season of sailor moon and they are all grown up and is just a few months before Serena is to marry Darien but some unfortunate things have happened.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sailor moon in any way or form:

This takes place 10 years in the future and Darien and Serena have not gotten marry yet and the Starlights are back.

And fair warning there is some very disturbing scenes and there is a raping in the first chapter…

In a condo overlooking the city there were two people in a bed room. "Seiya…" Someone moan that could be heard through the condo. Looking in the room you could see two people entangled with each other under the cover black hair hanging over their shoulder covering the person below them. After a bit more the person on top rolled over to lay beside their lover with blonde hair, "Love you so much." He said and kissed his partner on the lips softly. Looking up at him under her lashes blue orbs being seen under them, "and I love you Seiya," looking at the clock and noticing the time she sighed, "I have to get going its getting late."

She got out of bed and picked up her clothes and proceeded to get dress in her business suit of a off cream color that constituted of pants, dress shirt, and jacket. After finishing getting dress she kissed Seiya as a way of saying goodbye, when standing up Seiya grab her hand, "When are you going to move out of there and move in with me?" She sighed thinking they always have this fight before she leaves to go home, "You know my reasons." She said and walk out of the condo.

Serena walked into her house and smiled when she saw the banner hanging up over the living room, 'Congrats' is all that it said. Looking around she saw all of her friends there the scouts although they haven't had to transform in a very long time and Earth was finally at peace.

Darien was the first to come up to her and hugged her whispering in her ear congrats I am very proud of you. He gave her a soft kissed before putting one arm around her back and steering her to the rest of the guest. She heard a lot of congrats and I'm proud of you from everyone but she didn't see one person in the crowd. "Where Seiya?" she asked when she came to her friend Mina, she looked at Serena and smiled, "He said he was gonna be running late." and gave her a hug.

Serena grab a glass of champagne and walked over to the balcony for some fresh air leaning on the railing looking up at the moon thinking of her past life. She was so into her thoughts she didn't hear when someone walked up behind her, so she jumped when she felt someone press their body into her back and breathe on her ear. "I know what you are thinking about." They said and grabbed her wrist to keep her from running away, "I told you I would get you and tonight I will make you my own for once and for all as I promised in the past before the kingdom fell." After finishing the sentence they bite her neck roughly before letting her go and returning to the party.

Serena turned around but she couldn't see who it was but she had a feeling of who it was, she turned around to look back at the moon with a few silent tears that fell down her checks she wiped them away and put on a smile before returning to the party that was meant for her as she has gotten her dream job as an fashion designer for the top celebrities around the world.

The party continued late into the night and after every one left her place she looked around thinking them that they were nice to make sure her place stayed clean throughout the party. Tired she went to the bathroom forgetting what was said earlier to her on the balcony and was starting to get undress when her arms where pulled behind her back and tied together then a gag and blind fold followed. She tried to scream but was muffled through the gag. She was starting to be pulled out of the bathroom and toward her bedroom, she was kicking and screaming and where she was thrown onto the bed and the person straddled her, she couldn't see who it was and she couldn't get to the gun she has in her night stand beside the bed. The attacker ripped her clothing opened to which he roughly grabbed her and fondle her breast before ripping her pants down her legs.

Serena behind the blindfold eye went wide as she released what was finagling happening to her she was being raped in her own apartment she started to cry. Why was this happening to her and who was it? Her legs were pushed apart and she felt him push into her roughly she scream loud but was muffled behind the gag.

He was grunting and say yes over and over has he took his way with Serena even though her tears and crying he said it was coming tonight and he will finish it to the end. After a while he was finally at release and slammed into her one last time and relived himself in her, he pulled out and got off of her leaving her the way she was so who ever came to find her will find her the way she was clothing ripped and bleeding from the rough sex he had with her. He zipped up his pants and smiled to himself and left the apartment. Serena laid there on the bed still after hearing the man leave crying to herself.

The next morning in a building in downtown Tokyo a phone was ringing, "Serenity corp. Inc, this is Miss Moon's assistant how may I help you?" the secretary said when she picked up the phone. "Molly have you seen Serena we were suppose to have brunch but she never showed this is out of her norm." Lita ask sounding worried. "No, she hasn't came in for work the morning have you tried her apartment? She maybe sleeping in you know how she sleeps in.." Molly said remembering grade school when Serena was almost always late for sleep because she slept in. Molly heard a beep in the background over the phone before Lita started speaking, "Molly if you hear from Serena give me a call asap please, I have to go." And before Molly could say go bye she heard a dial tone.

Meanwhile with Lita, she answered her communicator to see Raye and Ami, "Any sign of her?" Raye asked, Lita shocked her head, "I'm heading to her apartment and double check there, I'll let you know if I find anything." Raye and Ami nodded and they took off to continue their search for Serena.

Serena woke to the sound of knocking at the door she tried to scream for help but it was muffled and it was become hard to breathe.

Lita seeing no one was answering the door she looked both way before closing her eyes and teleporting inside of the apartment just on the other side of the door (Since they have their crystals they are able to teleport small distant by themselves but they have to know where they are going) Lita looked around and saw no sign of Serena in the living room she started to look in every room. She looked poked her head into the kitchen and saw not even the coffee was on she headed to look in the second bedroom but that was undisturbed. Lita got to the bathroom and she saw a bit of change the rug on the floor was overturned and dragged away from the tub, 'Serena is really neat that wouldn't be like that.' Lita thought getting her communicator out and calling the others she walked to the last door which was Serena's bedroom she heard like small muffled noises through the door she looked down at the communicator and whispered, "Guys, get to Serena's house fast." She hung up before they could replied and slowly opened the door ready to fight whoever was in the room.

Lita looked in and saw a lump on the bed with the cover somewhat over them she moved slowly toward the bed and grabbed the cover.

Serena cringed not knowing who was grabbing the covers and new tears started to form and she start to cry thinking her attacker was back.

Lita pulled the cover away and saw a head with a particular style and she gasp, "SERENA?" Lita moved quickly took the blind fold off and slowly took the gag out of Serena's mouth before looking down and saw her hands tied behind her back. "Who did this to you?" Lita ask softly.

Serena was so relieved that it was Lita she saw when the blindfold was taken off so started to cry even more, her mouth was in so much pain from the gag alight. Lita after getting Serena hands untied the other girl's teleported in dress as the scouts. They opened their eyes and looked around and they landed on Serena and how she was dress, Raye saw fire for who could do that to their princess. Ami seeing Serena's torn outfit and she noticed a bit of red under the cover peeking out she walked over and moved the covers aside and gasp.

Mina's eye feel down to the floor with mixed feelings thinking to herself, 'I so hope it wasn't Darien, but why they are suppose to get marry in a few months.' She walked out of the room mentioned that she was calling the police. Lita help Serena stand and get her to the bathroom to clean up and nodded to the other two.

As soon as Lita and Serena were in the bathroom Raye turned to Ami, "You don't think it was Darien do you?" But before Ami could reply Raye went on talking and started to pace back and forth, "I mean they are suppose to get marry and he was the one who wanted to wait. I don't see who else could have done this." Raye turned to Ami after stopping. Ami looked at Raye holding her mercury computer scanning the room. Ami turned the computer to the bed and scanned the spot and got the DNA but it was distorted. "It will take me a few to get the final results from the DNA sample from the bed." Ami said not looking up at Raye and typing away.

Mina walked out of the apartment and started going to Darien's.

Darien got up to the sound of someone knocking on his door…. He opened to find Mina outside of his door, "Mina, is everything ok?" he asked while moving to the side and letting her in.

Mina walked in and turned when he closed the door she turned around she slapped him hard to leave a red mark on his check, Darien's he turned when he got slapped and a hand flew to his check shocked. "What the hell Mina?"

"Darien you should have more honor than what you did to Serena for goddess sake you are to be marrying her in just a few months!" Mina Yelled at him. "Mina what are you talking about? I was here after I left her apartment!" Darien all but screams at her, then stopped and continued, "I love Sere… wait what has happened to Serena?" Darien grabbed Mina by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Mina took a step back from Darien out of his grasp. "Serena was attacked in her own home we just found her a bit ago when she failed to show up to the monthly bunch with the girls." Mina Explained.

Darien ran away from Mina transforming into Tuxedo Mask for the first time in many years and took off out of his apartment towards Serena's apartment. Mina watched him go and turned around and locked the door and teleported back to Serena's.

Mina arrived back in Serena's apartment and saw that Serena was on the couch and was wrapped up in a robe with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. Not even a moment later there was a knock on the door, Mina was the first to the door and opened it to see the cops there along with Ami's mom. She lead them in and held her hand out to Ami's mom and leaned in and whispered, "Darien is on his way here, talk to Serena and Ami first before he does get here." Ami's mom nodded and walked the rest of the way in she looked around the apartment before her eyes feel on Serena, "Serena, Ami, could you join me in the spare bedroom please." She looked at the cops and said to the them the following, "I will be right back with them, I am her doctor and this is my assistant I and sure they can help answer any question you have at the moment." Gesturing to Lita, Raye and Mina still in the room.

The three of them walked into the room and closed the door. "Mom, I'm glad you go there fast." Ami said. "Serena I am gonna have to look at you darling and I am so sorry to hear this has happened to you." Dr. Mizuno said looking down and away. After Serena got undressed she had her hands over her chest to cover herself. "Serena, I'm gonna have to touch you and see how badly you are hurt." She put on some gloves that she had and look at Serena and Ami. "Lay back and put your legs apart, now this will be a bit uncomfortable, put I have to stick my fingers in you to see there is any tearing." Serena nodded lying back onto the bed.

In the living room the cops were asking question after question wondering what had happen to which Lita was answering most of the questions as she was the first one to get there. The cops seem to be disturb that a famous person has yet been attacked in their home with no sign of an break-in. They asked their last question to the girls when Serena and them came out of the room they looked at her and stood up. "Miss we are going to need to ask you a few questions as to what happen after everyone from the party left and this morning…." The said looking at his note pad, "when Miss. Kino found you tied up in your room." Serena nodded down and sat down but before she could start there was a knock on her door.

One of the cops standing near the door opened to find a man outside of the door with just pants on and no shirt, looking back spoke straight to the lead investigator, "Sir, there is an um man outside the door clamming he know the female that lives here…." The lead investigator looked up and shook his head, "keep him out there and question him." The cop nodded and walked out the door to question the man at the door.

I know you are wondering where Darien is but he'll show don't worry, it's just he lives on the other side of town then Serena and it would take him a bit to get there. The more people who review I will post another chapter. I love ideals and here is a question for those or have taken their time out and read my first chapter.

Who do you thank was in the condo at the beginning and who rapped Serena?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two:

To answer a question I got: This story takes place 10 years in the future after Sailor Stars season.

The girls have all went to college and started their lives, so everything that happened in the series happened, they are moving forward.

It's been a couple of days and Serena has been avoiding everyone but the girls. They were starting to get very nervous the weeding is in a couple of months and Serena is shutting down even refusing to see Darien.

Sitting at the arcade was the inner scouts sat at the table with drinks in front of them. "What are we going to do with Serena won't even leave the apartment much less see Darien." Raye said to the girls.

Mina holding her cup with both hands looking into it she's not even took a sip from it spoke quietly, "Maybe it is for the best." The girls turned to look at her but before any of them could say something Mina stood up and ran out of the arcade. Mina didn't know what she was going to do, how she tell the girls it was only a stupid stunt she did and she can never take it back no matter how hard she wanted to.

Back at the arcade the girls were silent and thinking about what Mina said Lita look around the shop and noticed no one was looking she bent down and monition for the other girl to do so. "Girls something is up with Mina and I for sure want to know what it is, why is it one moment she is all for getting Darien and the next she is against him?" The other girls nodded and looked up and saw Andrew coming their way.

There smiled and said their hellos and goodbyes as they paid for their drinks waved goodbye and walked out of the door.

Serena sat on her couch in her robe covered up in blanket thinking about that night just a few days ago when there was a knock on the door. She jumped out of her thought and up and walked to the door, "Who is it?" she asked though the door.

"Open up its me." A male said on the other side, sighing she opened the door to let him in, after he was in the apartment she closed the door and locked it and went back to the couch and sat down.

He followed her into the living room and sat on the couch beside her, "Tell me what happened you won't call or come out of the apartment anymore." He grabbed her hand noticed when she flinched, "I've missed you, Serena." She looked down and slowly pulled her hand away.

"I've missed you too but I need time right now." Serena said looking down at her hands. Tears in her eyes she looked up, "I think it's time you go." She stood up and walked him to the door. After he left Serena leaned up to against the door sliding down and started to cry. 'Why did that happen to me I'm pushing my true love away.' She thought has she cried.

Darien walked through his apartment door after having a walk, looking down he ran his hand through his hair for the tenth most time. He walked to his couch and sat down leaning back his eyes closed, 'Serena why won't you talk to me, I'm losing who I am.' Darien thought as he started to pass out.

Mina walked slowly walked the city not wanting to go home or facing the girls again at the moment, 'I can't believe I'm doing this but I have to tell Serena the truth even if it's going to hurt her more so, I can't live like this anymore.' She thought as she slowly started to make her way to Serena's apartment not wanting to do this but needed to before she gets marry and find out afterwards.

Serena was curled up in her bed when she heard pounding on her door. Looking around startled and with frantic eyes. "No, no, no, no, not again!" She whispered to herself. She slowly got her communicator out and hit every button, seeing all the girls she started to cry and the pounding was getting louder. "Please help!" just as she said help she heard the door slammed open with a loud crack from the wood being broke. She hurry got up and went to hide under her bed when, but she was barely under when her ankles were grabbed and was pulled roughly out from under the bed.

"HELP! Someone please help me!" Serena screamed just before she felt something hit her head and she feel unconscious falling on the bed vaguely seeing a man and dark hair in her vision.

The girls ran into Serena's apartment building running up the stairs only when they got to the apartment they found the door badly opened they looked at each other and nodded and walked slowly into the apartment not touching anything unless they had to.

"What happened here?" Mina being the last one there walked in looking at the other three heading to Serena's bedroom door.

They looked back at Mina and stopped, "We just got here and found the apartment like this. Mina nodded and got her phone out and dials the police headquarters.

"commission, this is S.V. you remember me from the years back we have a big problem and we need your help, it's to be the upmost important case you'll get and only bring two people who you would trust with your life." Mina gave them the address to Serena's apartment before hanging up and turning back to the girls. " I know we should but I would give my life to this man if it wasn't for him I would have died before I mat you guys." Mina explained.

The girls were dump founded but they sat down and to wait for the police to show up.

Mina couldn't keep her mind off of the situation she needed to talk to Serena but I didn't know this was going to happen.

The girls didn't have to wait too long when they had three guys walk in the door and look around the main guy went to Mina and shook hands. "S.V. I'm sorry to hear from you like this." He looked at the door seeing that the other two were posted just outside of a door leaning up against the doorframe to keep anyone from seeing what was going on inside the apartment.

"Girls this here is the head of police Mr. Kane." She held her hand out to indicate the girl and naming them each and after the introduction she got straight down to business.

"Mr. Kane, do you remember when I helped you with your cases and told you that I have powers." She watched him and after he nodded she continued, "Well the Lady that owns this apartment is like me and since then over the years we have found out why we have had powers, we are reincarnated into this life but we are from other planets of this solar system."

"S.V…" He started when Mina said but two words, "Mina, please." "Mina, I'm not really following, are you telling me that you everything that I have found out about you is true?"

"Very, now Mr. Kane the lady is the Princess of the Moon, and she is the sole protector of the planet that we all live on now. We have to find her fast before anything else is to happen to her, or I cannot even think about what would happen to this world if we don't." Mina explained.

Mr. Kane was very taken back by what he just heard and sat there thinking before even trying to talk. "Mina, are you trying to tell me that you are from different planets but how, why?" he fumbled over his words.

"It's not important, what is important is to find the Princess because otherwise," Mina looked at the girl and seeing them nod looked back at Mr. Kane, "Mr. Kane I'll tell you this but you must not tell anyone else. If she is not found soon then peace on earth will never happen and we will be damned to fall in darkness for a very long time."

Mr. Kane sat there thinking about what he just heard and rubbed his forehead. "We will put missing persons out; if what you say is true then you are right we have to find her fast.

Serena groaned and slowly opening her eyes and looked around her, she was gagged and tied to a bed in a slightly sitting position. She tried to hank at her bonds to find that they would not break she stopped and looked around at the room she as in seeing that the walls where a very deep blue with green carpet. In a corner were a dresser and a moveable table. She closed her eyes trying to think what she could do when she heard something at the door to see it open she laid back down pretending she was asleep but was looking under her lashes to try to see who it could be that has kidnapped her.

She saw them holding a tray and had a face mask on so she couldn't see who it was. They put the tray on the table and moved it closer to the bed. He picked something up and moved her head when she jumped and tried to get away but with the bonds she couldn't move very far.

He put a mask over her eyes, "You can't know who it is yet but you'll soon understand what is happening to you." The guy said but for some reason his voice sounded very familiar. "Now you need to eat. Now I am going to take the gag out but if you so much as scream I will hit you!"

Serena, listened from any indication as to why he sounded so familiar when she felt something up against her lips she shut her lips tight before he grabbed her chin and forced her to open her mouth when the food was in her mouth she knew the taste it was her favorite food in the world cake, and not just any cake either, it is cake that she gets from the arcade!

He went on feeding her until it was gone and gave her a drink too before leaving but he forgot to put the gag back in.

Serena tried as she might she was able to get the mask off of her eyes by rubbing her head on her arm's side. She looked around again and up at her bonds thinking what could she do to get out of these bonds.

She moved her wrist around and noticed that they were a bit lose if only she could get her hands out. She started to move her hand back and forth pulling it out a few inches before her hand got caught and she could wiggle her way out of it. She sat there and thought, "Well, it's going to hurt but I need to do it!' She thought as she yanked very hard and she pulled some skin off of her wrist she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream from the pain and alert the kidnapper. He hand came out of the bond and she lean over to untie her other hand which wasn't so hard as she was able to untie it easily and she turned to untie her ankles.

After getting untied she got slowly out of bed stood up she went to he window behind the bed and looked out she noticed she was still in Tokyo. 'OK at least I know I am still in my town but,' she thought when an ideal came to her, 'I can go out the window, hopefully it's unlocked and I can open it.'

She looked at the door and before she could think of anything else she opened the window and started to pull herself up and out of the small window and onto the ledge.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter will update soon! Love ideals and reviews! And you have questions I will try my best to answer them without giving away to much to the story line.

Here is a bit of a spoiler: you will find out in the next chapter who kidnapped Serena!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I hope those who are reading are enjoying my story!

If you're wondering where the outers scouts are they have went and started to rebuild the kingdoms on the planets so they won't make an appearance just yet but they will be in the story.

Serena got onto the ledge and the wind hit her body she noticed that she was naked peering back in the room she didn't see her clothes but she didn't want to go in there for her clothes and be caught again. She slowly started to step to the side and when she was a bit away she heard a male scream from the room she just left.

Rounding the corner she peered back to the window and shock went through her body when she released who it was she wanted to break down and cry so hard, how could he do this! Serena started to move wanting to get far away from him as fast as she could. She got to the fire escape and went up to the roof so no one would see her in her state.

She got to the roof and hide behind one of the pipes that were poking out and started to try and reach Raye through an mind link they have been trying to get working.

Raye was talking to the girls e cops did their search for any prints that may have been left behind when she got the image of Serena in her mind she stopped and closed her eyes doing her hand in a familiar prayer trying to connect they haven't had the chance to get the link up all the way but they could try again.

"Serena is hurt and scared." Raye said softly tapping into her feelings. Raye sat think that for a couple of minutes before opening her eyes and fire seem to burn into them and see disappeared from her spot.

The girls looked to where Raye was a moment before and decided they need to see if there was anything they could do.

Serena huddled with her knees into her chest she knew she got thorough to Raye on a small level but she really hoped that she got the message that she needed help. Serena peeked from her hiding places to make sure she was still ok and no one came to the roof door yet.

Seeing no one she pulled her head down and waited thinking of how glad she was that they all have been working on improving their links with in the scouts so that they can send telepath messages instead of really on the communicators all the time.

"Serena?" A female said in a asking tone.

Serena looked from her hiding place to see Raye standing on the roof; she ran to Raye hugging her waist and starts to cry. Raye put her arms around Serena and let her cry into her chest.

They both heard a loud bang and they looked to the door to see a raging man leaning over like he couldn't breathe. Raye turned and kept Serena behind her, "Who are yo….." Raye went to ask but the man stood up and she trailed off as she realized it was Darien, "What the hell Darien?" Raye yelled slowly getting her communicator out and passing it to Serena never taking her eyes off of Darien.

Darien stood up and walked slowly out onto the roof, "Why if it isn't the pryo. Did Serena tell you her little secret?" He asked her with a grin on his face almost like he wasn't himself.

Raye wasn't buying it and never took her eyes off of Serena, "What secret that you couldn't wait till you marry her so you had to kidnap her?" She yelled, "Or the fact you're just another horn-dog and…" Raye's words were cut off as he went to her fast and had his hands around her throat chocking off her air supply.

Serena stood back and hit the communicator as fast as she could since everything was happened so fast. She turn to Raye and Darien and went to hit him but Raye held her arm up slowly to keep Serena back she felt very dark vibes from Darien.

The girls heard an beeping and pulled out their communicator seeing it was from Raye but when they answered they saw Serena's face and her shoulder are bare they, "Girls please Raye's in trouble! Darien is going to kill her!" Serena yelled.

Mina's eyes went wide at the mention of Darien going after Raye she looked up "You two get there right away I'll grab some of Serena's clothes and met you there." They nodded and got ready to transform.

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

Lita closed her eyes; lighting was saw circle her body forming her scout outfit, since they now have their planet crystals and full planet powers their outfits changed to much their homes. They were the same styles as their old uniforms but now they have changed. Lita's white body suit is now brown leather the green is now light leather and the only thing different is the bow and sailor collar were gone, and now there was no tiara but her planet symbol signing bright on her forehead. Her boots were now flat boots of a mixture of brown and green leather that ended just above her knees.

Amy closed her eyes as she transformed; the white is now a sky blue with dark blue mixed in that set it off, her skirt is now a very blue fabric that was just a bit heavy and her symbol also on her forehead. Her boots where now mid café made like sandals but where of the heavy leather.

Mina also closed her eyes too; hers turn differently the most hers looked alike Aphrodite's from ancient Greece. The white across her stomach was a very sheer orange, the shirt was a very deep orange that was also sheer and the parts that were covering her most private parts was not see though but of a dark blue martial. She had cuff around her arms made of gold with her symbol and on her forehead was her planet symbol. Her shoes where made of blue and orange that were gladiator sandals.

Lita and Amy teleported to help Raye and Serena while Mina ran to Serena's room when she saw her brooch on the table by her bed, she grabbed it and some shorts and shirt for her to get dress in. She closed her eyes and teleported away.

Short chapter this time sorry I have exams this week so hopefully I can get a chapter out during the week but if I can't it will be next week when I can. I hope you enjoyed the twist I put in there. Happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I know you all are wondering what happened to Darien well it will be explained in the story trust me. I will give you one hint blackout but as to why they are happening will be explained late in the story. And side note I know I am not the best person at writing but I do like to write so please forgive me for the miss-grammars and try to enjoy the story.

Serena looked on in horror has Darien was crushing Raye's throat

"Darien I'll go with you as long as you let Raye go." Serena cried really to let her go with him instead of letting her die just trying to save her.

Darien eye's flickered toward Serena that his hand released slightly on Raye's throat letting her be able to gulp in air she really needed. After a moment Raye turned her eyes to Serena trying to send through there scout link to not do this.

Serena looked to Raye than back to Darien seeing as he is not letting go, "You have to let her go Darien." She spoke softly hoping to get him to let go of Raye.

He looked like he was struggling with some inner turmoil; he went to slowly dropping his hand when Lita and Amy showed up out of nowhere, his grip tightens again on Raye's throat.

Lita and Amy looked at the scene before them Darien strangling Raye and Serena off to the side naked. They tried to go to Raye's help but Darien looked at them with a grin and his hand tightened while speaking, "I wouldn't do that, ."

Serena looked at the girls for the first time since they got there and only noticed Lita and Amy but where was Mina?

Just as the thought crossed Serena's mind Mina appeared just behind Darien she looked at what has happening in front of her she looked to the Serena and saw she was just on the barge of fresh tears. She looked around herself and saw a bit of a rusted pip just a few feet away from where she was. There was a problem if she grabbed it then Darien would see her!

Serena walked slowly to Darien and put her hand on his arm, he wiped his head around fast to stare at her like he really couldn't see her as his eyes were glassed over.

"Darien, look at me." Serena said softly trying to get Darien to let Raye go she would save her soul or even be a salve to save those she loved she slowly pushed on his arm to where he started to drop his arm when he dropped to the roof floor. Serena screamed from being surprised.

Mina stood there with the pipe in her hands looking at Darien lying on the ground. She looked up at Raye and Serena, "Are you two ok?" She asked seeing that Raye was gulping in breathes until she could breath correctly again. "Serena I got you some clothes so you can leave, and we have to get back to your place promptly." Serena looked at Mina for a moment before nodding her head she bent down to get her clothes that she saw by Mina's feet.

After she was dress she looked at the girls then at Darien, "What are we going to do with him?" She asked not really wanting to leave him there on the roof even after what he did to her.

"He will stay here, so when he wakes up he will see what happens if he messes with you again." Lita said stepping up beside Serena looking at Darien but deep down she wanted to kill him, "But you should transform so we can leave, Sailor Teleport is faster to get back to your apartment."

Serena nodded along with Raye.

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Moon Planet Power!"

Raye closed her eyes while fire engulfed her; the white body suite became black shiny armor the skirt is made of deep red leather along with the bow and sailor collar. She had black armor boots that ended at her knees, and lastly she had her planet symbol on her forehead.

Serena closed her and it seems that she was bathed in pure white light with silver sparkles in the air around her. Her sailor outfit is now looking just like her Princess dress but with a few difference; the front is very short and rings around to trail behind down to her lower calves. Her feet she had long white/silver boots the ended on her thighs just under the front of the skirt, and her gloves were now a simmer see through material, the bow on the back is of pure silver along with the moons on the bust trim, and of curse her symbol on her forehead.

After Serena and Raye transformed they all teleported back to Serena's Apartment.

They all arrived back in Serena's apartment to which she looked around and notice just how badly it was crashed. Her door was off the hinges and everything between the front door and her bedroom was broken or thrown out of the way like it was just one straight bee line to get to her.

"Miss. Moons, we need to ask you some questions about what happened." A guy asked right next to her. She looked over at the guy for the first time noticing after he talked that he was in her apartment she nodded.

They all sat down where they could while Serena answered the questions to her best ability.

Meanwhile Seiya sat in his condo thinking about his blonde goddess, he wish he could talk reason to her and get her to see what was happening behind her back, what he found out but that was not for him to tell her about it. He couldn't take it anymore he got up and walked out of his condo for a nice long walk.

After the police left Serena's apartment she looked at her hands and back at the girls, "I'm going to go get a shower and pack some clothes….," She looked down at her hands, "I can't stay here any longer." With that she got up and headed to her bathroom.

A bit later on top of a roof Darien woke up with his head hurting he put it in his hands until it calmed down some so he could look up. He noticed that he was on a building roof he slowly stood thinking to himself how did he get there.

He slowly started to walk noticing that he was barefoot he shook his head trying to remember how he got there it was starting to get when he first started to turn into Tuxedo Mask and was having black out and now he was having them again.

After going down the stairs he noticed that he was still in his apartment building luckily, he made his way back to his apartment.

When he got back to his apartment he went to the phone and called Serena which went to voice mail. "That's weird?" He said out loud to himself before trying again.

At Serena's Apartment the phone just kept ringing and wouldn't stop so Raye got up and answered it, "Moons apartment." She said into the receiver.

"Serena, we need to talk its important." Darien said on the other side.

I hope you liked the new chapter will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Raye looked at the other girls and mouth Darien to them; they looked at her while she put it on speaker phone so the other girls could hear. "So talk." Raye said sharply to him.

They heard like he was talking a deep breath before he started to talk, "Serena, I know what you must be feeling and trust me I know the feeling, I'm scared." he stopped for a moment, "I don't know if I can go through with the wedding until I figure out something's first."

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing but Lita was the first to recover from the shock of what they just heard, "So what are you saying, Darien?"

It sounded like he was taking another deep breath before talking again, "I think we need to cancel the wedding for the time being. I…." He stopped for a moment, "I love you Serena and I do not want to do this but things are changing and I need to get the straight before I have you with me."

Before any of the girls could reply to him he hung up and there was the tail tone going over the speaker.

All the girls stared at each other not sure what to think, Darien just raped Serena and almost killed Raye! Serena came back into the living dressed in new clothes and drying her hair with a towel, "Who was on the phone?" She asked looking up at them by the phone?

They looked at her then at each other not knowing what to do but Mina was the first to speak up this time, "It wasn't important well tell you later."

Serena looked at her before turning around and going to sit down. "Will, I guess the wedding is off now?" She said softly still not believe what happened.

The girls sat down beside her on each side and pull her into a big hug. When they broke apart they looked at her, Raye asking, "Do you know where you can stay for a while until things calm down? Or you can stay with one of us."

"I know a place I can stay although I do not know if you would approve." Serena says softly, she looked up at them and gave a little smile before getting up and walking to the phone, "I'll just call them." She walked to her room before calling the person.

After getting off of the phone with Serena or who he thought was Serena anyways. He looked around his apartment and grabbed his bag that was by his feet before walking to the door and looking back one more time at his now empty apartment for the last time.

Mina looked at the other girls before she just got up and walked out of the apartment and running away. She couldn't believe this first her betrayal now Darien, what happened this can't be right how could he do this? He said he would never break Serena's heart again! Mina was running blindly not looking to where she was headed and she finally ran into someone. She fell backwards but she didn't hit the ground for the person grabbed her wrist.

She looked up to see that it was Darien and he was holding a bag in his hand. "Darien we need to talk…," She looked at the bag, "are you leaving?"

He sighed and helped Mina to stood up straight, "Mina I don't want to talk I'm on my way out right now." He let go of her hand slowly before turning around and walking to his car.

"Darien we need to talk you said you would never hurt Serena! And you did big time, you owe me an answer because I don't want to be the cause!" Mina yelled at him.

He turned around will quickly, "Yes it's because of you! I just fell out of love with Serena long before us though but you just made me release how much I would rather have you than her!"

Mina took a step back from Darien she thought she would be so happy to hear those words but they just hurt her more than she really knew because she felt like she broke them up after so many years.

"Why would you say that?" she asked softly. Darien looked at her before sighing, "Look Mina you are only half of the reason why I want to call off the wedding but there are other reasons too and I need to get my head on straight before I go near Serena again, I do love her but I'm afraid it has come to be brotherly love from me." Darien looked at her strongly, "I have to do this from me and for her safety something is not right with me at the moment and I need to fix this first before I explain to her and to you Mina." He took a step forward and bent down to kiss her on the lips softly.

He turned around and walked away before he would spill his guts to her.

Mina stood there watching him walk away and get into his car.

Serena got off of the phone and walked back out to where her friends were and looked around, "Where's Mina?" she asked when she didn't see her.

"She stormed out of here a bit ago after you got on the phone." Ami said looking up at Serena. "Well they said I could stay with them and they have extra space at their condo. They should be here soon so I'll go pack some clothes."

"Serena can we talk?" Raye asked standing up. Serena turned around to her, "What's up?" Raye walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Serena how are you really feeling about the wedding being cancel and what happened?"

"Raye, I can't talk about this right now, there are things you do not know about what happened between Darien and I but it's been over for a while, we just stayed together for Rini's sake." Serena lowered her head to look at the ground, "I have to get some clothes now." Breaking out of Raye's hands she turned around went to her room and slammed her door.

Raye looked back at the girls not knowing what to do or say to what has just been confessed. Were they so into their lives that they were ignoring their princess and what has happening? How did things go so wrong with them?

Mina stood in her spot which seem like forever before she turned around and started to head back to Serena's, so was now more than determined to tell the girls what have happened they need to know she has no reason not to tell them now she thought with silent tears going down her face as she walked.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, will try to have the next chapter out soon. In the next few chapters everything will start to come into place and make sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Serena was packing her stuff hoping no one came in she just needed some time to herself before she really went into why it was over with Darien and herself. Getting up she grabbed her suitcase out her closet than and dropped it onto her bed and opened it.

She went back and forth grabbing all of her clothes out of her drawers and packing them away until it was full and getting the next suitcase and filling that her with her clothes in the closet hanging up.

The girls couldn't believe what they heard but they knew they should push it at the moment not with what just happened. Mina ran out of here and Serena claiming that things have been over between Darien and herself for a while and did Darien now about it.

Lita sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands closing her eyes things were going down fast and they didn't even noticed what kind of guardians have they become? Mumbling into her hands she just couldn't deal with this she got up and walked to Serena's door and knocked on it.

She heard what sounded like a come in so she opened the door and walked in her room, "Serena?" She called into the room.

Lita saw her walk out of the closet with a arm full of clothes on hangers. Lita walked over to her and took the clothes from her, "Sit Serena I'll help you." Lita packed the clothes and went to get some more.

"Lita you don't have to do this, I can handle it." Serena tried to protest but Lita shook her head. "Serena, you are my princess and most of all, my friend." She turned to look at Serena, "I have failed you has your guardian and I fell horrible for it."

Serena's mouth opened to say something but it took a moment before she found her voice, "Lita none of you have failed me, I failed myself."

Lita walked briskly to stand in front of Serena and bent down so that she was eye level with her, "Don't ever put yourself down Serena, you are the strongest, kindest, loving person who finds the good in everyone around her and our enemies!" Lita told her looking at her never wavering from her words, " I wish I had your strength of heart that no one can even come close to."

Serena looked at her for a moment than a small smile came to her lips and she threw her arms around Lita's neck and hugged her tight.

Ami and Raye looked at the door when they heard a knock at the door the both got up and walked to the door to see who was on the other side of the broken door.

Opening it a bit out of the way they saw a man with black hair standing there waiting he sense them looking at him and turned his head to see them looking out of the door crack. "Hey girls are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there and stay?" he asked flashing them a smile.

"What are you doing here and why?" Raye asked not bulging on step for the safety of her princess.

"I'm here to get Serena so she can stay with me while she finds a new place to live." He said like it was no big deal but inside he was jumping like he was five for this chance to really show Serena how much he loved her.

They looked at him a little longer before moving the door from the door frame to let him in. "Have a seat I'll be right back." Raye said with a wave of her hand and went to Serena bedroom door.

Without knock she went right inside of the door, "Serena we need to talk." She started when she saw her sitting on the bed and watching Lita pack her clothes in her suit case to which there was four other.

Serena looked at Raye with dazed eyes, "What Raye?" Serena didn't need this and she didn't want to get into it but she knew as soon as she saw who it was that she was going to stay with that there would be this conversion.

"How could you go live with another man while…." She paused for a moment, "after what just happened? Do you know that its going to be harder to keep an eye on you I thought you were talking about your brother or someone in your family at least."

Serena got off of the bed and right to stand up to really look Raye in the eyes, Lita stood there and was watching them. "Raye who I go live with is none of your concern, I happen to just him with my life and you have no idea what has happened between Darien and I and frankly you should just care that I'm ok as much as I can be!" Serena started to get louder with every word.

"Damn it Raye do you not see that Darien hurt me really bad!" Serena finally said dropping back onto the bed and put her head into her hands.

Raye took a step back before walking to Serena kneeling in front of her, "Serena, your right I don't know what happen and I wish you would tell us. But why him and not one of us to stay with?"

Serena looked up at Raye and Lita that was standing just behind Raye, "I know I need to tell you guys and that you're just trying to look out for me but I am going on 26 years old and I can take care of myself. I just don't want to be reminded of what happen when you guys look at me and nor do I want to be taken care of like a baby."

They looked at her but they could respect her wishes for now anyways. Raye got up and hugged Serena to her before moving back a bit and look down at Serena once more, "Promise me that you will talk to us about what's going on when you're ready." Raye asked with serene on her face.

Serena nodded and got up to put a small smile on her face, "Well I guess it's time to leave for now." Serena grabs one of the suit cases and headed to her bedroom door to go but before she got to the door she turned and smiled back, "I love you guys."

I'm going to end it here for now.


	7. update

Hey everyone sorry that's its been a bit of time since I have uploaded the new chapter but its going to be a bit longer my computer crashed and I have and some bad news this past week will try to have the new chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sorry about the delay was able to get my computer up and running thankfully but I lost everything

Here's the new chapter hope you like it!

It's been a week and Mina has rarely left her house she just stayed curled up on the couch crying for the most part. Hearing the door bell she got up slowly to answer the door.

When opening the door she saw Serena Standing there and it just bought a bunch of new tears to the surface and she started to cry again. She felt Serena wrap her arms around Mina in a comfortable hug.

Serena moved Mina to sit on the couch and she just hugged her till she was done crying and Mina finally looked at her. "Mina what happened?" She asked looking at her.

"Serena I don't deserve your love or friendship I have betrayed you in the worse way possible."

Serena looked at Mina a really long hard look before it soften and pulled her in a hug, "What's this about Mina you have been nothing but a good friend and sister to me." Serena whispered in her ear before pulling back and looking at Mina in the eyes again.

Mina closed her eyes before looking at Serena again, "Serena please let me tell you without you interrupting me I really need to get this off of my chest so that we can have cleared the air between us."

Serena nodded and sat there watching Mina letting her tell her story.

MINA'S STORY

When I first join the group and became the last sailor scout in the team I hated Darien so much that I didn't want him anywhere near us and more so you even after I have learn he was the Earth's Prince. I went as far as convincing Raye that you two were never to be together that she tried to break you two up. All the hardships you two went through because of me.

But after he proposed to you he started to come to me to talk because he was no longer able to see if he was with you out of duty or love. At first we talked why he felt that way and how he became to feel that way.

But a bit over a year ago it started to become more than just talking we would just start to touch each other just to touch. Then one day we were talking and I really don't know who moved first but we were kissing each other and before either one of us really knew what was happening we were having sex well into the night.

This happened a couple of times of the course of six months he felt really terrible afterwards but we thought that it was right in some sort.

Mina finished her story and looked Serena in the eyes again ready for whatever Serena to react.

Serena dropped her hands from Mina know sure if she was the reason why they fell out of love and she went somewhere else for that love. Serena looked down and thought about all the things that happened over the course of the year how Darien felt even more distant from her, how he just about trying to get out of the house more than he was before.

It was a couple of minutes before Serena looked up at mina with a smile on her face. Mina watch and saw the smile Serena had and couldn't believe she was seeing it right was seeing really smiling?

"Mina just for starters this is not your fault at all Darien and I had our problems before you to…" Serena looked to the side for a moment before looking back, "went behind my back."

"You most know that I have been seeing someone else too but it's been only a couple of months now but I have known him for a really long time." Serena and Mina talked for hours for Serena was able to finally able to talk to someone about her new love.

"Priest Helios, the Prince is here." An earth fairy told the Helios. He quickly got up and started to go to the front entrance hall to receive the Prince.

Arriving in the front entrance Helios went down to one knee and bowed his head, "My Highness, may I ask for this unexpected visit? Not that I am not glad you have graced us with your presence."

Darien looked at Helios, "Rise my friend." Waiting for Helios to rise before continuing, "I have come to see why I have been having black outs to the point where I did something terrible and I only have a few months left before I get marry to Princess Serenity."

Helios was taken back after hearing the worse thing he could he hoped it would not come to pass in this lifetime and would spare his Prince this time.

"Let the fairies show you to your chambers and then we will talk." Helios said with a bow and watched as he walked away and turn to walk down the other way hoping to soften the blow of the cruse.

Somewhere in a forgotten kingdom sat a lady with long blonde hair sat in the shadows on a throne mad of the finest silks from every kingdom in the solar system she has been waiting for the curse to come to pass to have her one of her own to come to be with the Prince of Earth.

I hope you liked the chapter will update soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

This is a long chapter for to really understand what is happening with Darien I had to go into detail about how it came about to be.

After Darien got settled and changed he went to find Helios so they could have that talk, hoping it's not like the last few times he really feared for Serena's safety and Mina's. He felt terrible that he raped Serena of all people she being so innocence and good but he doesn't remember doing it in the first place, does that make a difference or not, he doesn't know.

The first place he went to was the grand hall and then to the adjoining room that lead of but not finding Helios he began his search in the common rooms where they use to greet people back in the old times. He went to his first that belongs to the Princes of Earth but not finding him there he went to the next one which was the kings.

At first glance he didn't see Helios sitting in one of the most elegant chairs that was the sign of Water one of the five signs of the Earth Kingdom. After realizing that Helios was indeed there he went back in to the room.

"There you are Helios I have been looking high and low for you over the past hour." Darien said in a joking manner.

Helios got to his feet and bowed to Darien and waited for Darien to take his seat in the golden chair across from him before retaking his.

"I expect that you have many questions but I would like to start with the curse that has befallen your family for nearly three thousand years." Helios said looking at Darien without blinking.

"I don't understand, what curse and why do I not remember there is one?" Darien pretty much was shocked to hear of this news even though he has all his memoires he suspects that he is missing a few.

"Let me tell you from the very beginning for every priest has to learn about this curse and advise every prince and king of the substation if it comes to pass for sometimes the curse doesn't' take effect at all for others it does to the extreme that they end up killing themselves so they don't have to deal with the pain and blackouts anymore." Helios looked to the side before turning back to Darien and continuing, "Now I will tell you the story and after I finish will you be able to talk for this story you want to pay close attention too."

HELIOS STORY

It was three thousand years ago to this day and one of your ancestors was just a prince at the time was very care free shall we put it was the lady he would take anyone that was willing to grace his bed and lay in it.

One day it felt like the same thing he did everyday he took to trying to get girls into his bed every moment he had till he saw the most beautiful girl ever in the kingdom. He set out to devour this girl in every way possible, but at first he didn't notice she was one of the servants for she wore the most simple of dress but was very well made at hand with the finest of cloth.

She merely just tried to get him to court her, and he did but in private at first. Days turn into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turn into years. He never took another girl after this one to his bed and after a couple of years of them courting in secret he was to finally go see his parent and let them know that he found his true love.

Before he got a chance to talk to his parents they had summoned him, he couldn't' be more happy and was ready to tell them.

When he got closer to the throne room he noticed that there was new banners that bared his mark and another, it looked familiar but he couldn't place the mark.

He was announced into the throne room, and he entered with a big smile on his face until he saw that it was not just his parents but two other royals that were wearing red leather and black chain mail as if it was their every day wear.

Besides the other two adults sat a girl about his age maybe a few younger with long dark jet black hair in a dress that was mix between amour and silk, and a veil was covering her face with only her eyes was showing that where as red as they could come.

He step short before reaching his parents and he bowed to them, "Your Highnesses."

When he looked up his parents were smiling, which he hardly ever saw them smiling. They motioned for him to come closer to which he did.

His farther got up and meet him the rest of the way, "Ah my boy there you are. Today is the happiest day for both of our kingdom." He led him to sand in front of the family that was seated among them in their own thrones.

"My fellow lord and ladies, this here is my son Prince Edward of the Earth Kingdom, to which he has come to meet his betroth of the last fifteen years. Now that your daughter has come to age it is time for them to be wed in three days time."

The other king got up with his daughter and bowed to them, "We are here to fulfill the agreement, my youngest daughter of the Kingdom of Mars Arena, will be wed to your son in three days time." They all nod and smiled, all but one.

His farther smiled again at him, "And now the tradition of Earth for the new couple to walk among the roses before they are to be married."

Edward was in shock he just could not believe this was happening he was so happy when he first arrived but now dread settled in.

He took the princess by the hand and led her out to walk among the roses.

"We are to be wed?" He asked when they were a good distance from their parents. She turned her head to look at him before turning to look ahead but she let her eyes look at him, "I will tell you this you think that you will have a mistress with me, well you are very wrong, I so much as catch a woman in your bed or you lay with that is not me I will kill her with my own sword in front of your eyes." She turned her head just the slightest, "Do you understand?"

He was stricken he took a deep gulp before answering, "Yes my lady."

"Good." Was all she said in reply to his answer.

They walked among the roses until it was time to get ready for dinner that would be a small fest between both kingdoms and he would not see them again until the wedding day.

He finally made it back to his chambers and fell onto his bed and closed his eyes with his hands on top of head to block out the light from the candles. He felt a hand start to slide up his leg to cup his pennies before he felt soft hair on his neck and then someone kissing his neck while still rubbing him. He moaned opening his eyes to see her, his love.

She removed her hand and entangled it with his and he flipped her over so he was on top. He kissed her hard grinding into her, my love he murmurs into her lips while kissing her.

He got up and picked her up to toss her to the head of the bed to which she giggled he pulled her ankles to have her straight on the bed. He crawled on top of her bringing up her skirts. She undid his pants freeing him from the constriction. He pushed her down with a kiss getting ready to enter her with one great push.

She arched her back up to him moaning when he entered her. He started out slow but with great need for her he went faster and harder moaning alongside of her both of them sweating before he gave one big final push and spilled his seed into her.

He fell down on the bed besides her and pulled her into his arms to hold her. He guess he fell asleep for he got woke up to an knock on the door, "Your Highness are you in their everyone is waiting for you at the feat and demands no one start until you get there." Someone on the other side of the door spoke loud for him to hear.

He looked over at the sleeping beauty beside him, not wanting to wake her he got up and splashed some water on his face made sure he was fresh smelling and tucked himself back into his pants before walking to the door. He slipped out without having to open his door to wide and saw that there was an man standing there dress in all red and black he must be from Mars one of theirs.

"Time has gotten away from me thinking about my soon to be wife." He said with a smile hoping it would pass off as true although it had a different meaning then one he meant.

He did nothing but turn to led him to the fest.

He got there and was announced to the small fest members which all consist of both family members and if they were married their families as well.

He sat at the head of the table for the one and the night of his wedding he would be able to sit there. He bent to the side to say something when she spoke under her veil to him still cutting her food in small pieces. "I hope she was worth it because I will give you this one time before we get married but do not expect that she will live long if you take her again. I am to be your wife not her and I do not deal with mistress well." She took a bite of her food. He thought he misheard her and straighten back up and begun to eat his food as well.

The rest of the dinner was quiet and every one finished off their dinners before saying good night together and retried to their chambers.

Darien got to his door and he took a big long breath before opening the door to find the most wonderful sight before him. His love was lying on his bed with a great view of her looking up at him as he walked in the room. Sighing he looked at her and crossing o the fire that was ablaze in the fire place.

Without looking up he said in a deflated voice "We need to talk love." He could hear her get off the bed and soft steps toward him but he wouldn't look up he didn't know if he could go through this if he did.

"Tell me what the matter is?" She went to sit in his lap but he put his hands up to stop her. "Please make this easy for both of us." He said.

She put her hands on her hip looking at him, "Look at me Edward, and tell me what this is about I thought you were going to tell your parents about us and become official?" She demanded.

He took his time to look up, "Lov…" He started when she interrupted, "DO not call me that until you tell me."

"I am to be marry in three days times." He said.

"WHAT?" She screamed, "How did this happen Edward we are to be together, do you think I would have given you myself to you the first to touch me if we were not to be married?" She started to pace in front of the fire.

"Clara, I was going to tell them but when I went to go see them they told me they I have been engaged for fifth-teen years I am the crown prince it is my duty to preserve the kingdoms good name." He tried to explain to her.

"That's Bull! Do you know why I have the best fabric made for my clothes even though I am a servant?"

"That thought has crossed my mind but I didn't care I love you." He admitted.

She didn't stop pacing while she talked, "I am the heir daughter of Venus, I ran away to see the solar system and this is my second stop and I stayed because of you and how you made me feel! What am I to tell Mother that her daughter is no longer pure?"

Edward's head went to her in a quick flash, "You're the missing Princess that has been missing for the last four years? What have I done?" He said putting his head into his hands.

"Oh yes what have you done Prince Edward?" She mocked him, "If only you just married me like you said we would."

"There's more to this than you don't know," He go out of his chair to and took a hold of her arms, "Princess Arena said she would kill you in front of my eyes if I were to lay with you again, and I do not know how but she knew I bedded you early this night."

She slapped him hard in the face making his head snap to the side, "Well since that seems to be the answer you just wanted another ass to lay in your bed, I will leave but know this all of your precious male heirs to the Kingdom of Earth if they do not marry one of my line then when it is time to marry they will start to do the most terrible things to their indented and will not remember at least not right away." She broke away from him and got dress quickly and stomped to the door before opening it she turned back to him, "Mark my words Prince of Earth for they will come to pass until one of your line marries one of mine!" She opened the door to bang against the wall and walked out into the hallway.

Helios looked at Darien seeing the dread in his face, "I fear that the curse has claimed you in this life as it did to all the ones before you."

Darien didn't speak right away but then he found his voice, "Helios, is….. is that way my mother died?" he asked.

"Prince, the curse takes in affect a few months before the wedding and slowly starts to get worse as time goes by to where sometime, yes they kill their wife's no matter how much they tried to stop from doing it by sleeping in different chambers but in the end it does and after six years of marriage it to the point where the wife either leave the planet or the king kills in and some of them are non o pleasant." Helios explained.

"How am I to fix this? I do not want to hurt Serena anymore." Darien asked,

Helios looked down while speaking for he really didn't want to tell the prince, "There is no cure at all. I am sorry."

Darien slipped back into his chair and looked into his hands, "I guess I will never marry Serena now although we have been over for awhile I still love her so much. But perhaps Mina and I could marry we both care for each other deeply." Darien spoke looking up at Helios, "You said the one to put the curse on my family was one of the Venus line correct?"

"That is correct." Helios confirmed

"Did she have any children?" He asked his mind turning he really hoped so he didn't want to harm another living soul that lived in his Kingdom.

Helios watched him before answering, "She did have children and there is really two line of the Venus throne and the first born is always a girl as with all the lines of the planets but yours. For you see her first born was a male and so they set up a second kingdom to help protect the Venus throne."

Darien looked around him, before looking back at Helios, "I will stay here for a time before I go back and see what will become of Mina, Serena and I. Then I will Come back after I have done what needs to be down."

He excused himself to retried to his chambers for the night and to think of what needs to be done in the next week when he goes back.

I hope you like the chapter and I will update soon with more of Serena and the girls.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Warning: this chapter will have a graphic sex scene.

Serena holding hands with the no other Seiya walking in the gardens of Tokyo even though she has only told Mina about the two of them, they decide to get out of the condo for the night. They have already went out to dinner seen a movie and now they were just walking among the moon flowers.

Seiya look down at Serena and saw she was smiling step out and twirled her around making her giggle and right into his arms. He wrapped them around her leaning down for a kiss when something out of the Connor of his eye he saw movement in the shadows he turned his head just to the side a bite to see if it was still there but seeing nothing he bent the rest of the way down and gave Serena a soft kiss on the lips.

Un be known to the couple kissing they had four set of eyes watching them and one very mad blonde about to storm out there and hit Seiya with her fist.

Breaking apart Serena was for once in a long time happy and so was Seiya, who waited for a long time to be with Serena. "Let's head home." Seiya said to which Serena just nodded and they started to walk away when they heard a branch snap Serena turn to the sound and saw the bush was moving she went toward it when Seiya pulled her back to him, "I go you stay here." He whispered.

Walking as quietly as he could to the bush he went around to spot of the noise and saw for women hidden half way in the shadows and seem o hold back one in particular. "Who are you?" He spook in a loud clear voice.

They turned to him and they looked semi familiar. "Seiya who's th…" Serena said as she rounded the bush to stand beside Seiya and saw the four women. "Your back!" She screamed and ran at them trying to give them all hugs.

Seiya watched on the side lines while Serena gave the four women hugs with a smile on her face that was just pouring happiness.

"Serena why are you with….." The blonde looked at Seiya before finishing her sentence, "him? Where's Darien?"

Serena knew that would be the first thing that she asked they have been away for too long, she was glad they were back but she knew they needed to be told.

"Haruka we should talk about this somewhere else and not in public." Serena said in a regal tone looking around them and the people that were giving them glances over.

Haruka noticed then too that people were looking and signed, "Your right Serena be at this address tomorrow morning and bring him I'm dying to see him again." She said writing down the address of their new home.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

SEX CONTEXT FOLLOWING:

Serena and Seiya made it back to the condo. Seiya wrapped his arms around Serena and leaned his head on top of her head, "It'll be ok Bunny, once they know what have happened they will understand." He tried to smooth her nerves he knew from the short time before that the blonde women named Haruka can really have a temper and hoped she didn't hit him again.

Serena looked up at him, "But will they ….." Seiya put one figure on her lips to stop her worrying and leaned down to kiss her. A kiss which started out slow soon grew in passion Serena wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her pushing her body tight against his.

Seiya let out a moan he bent down to pick her up bridal style never breaking from their kiss. He took her to the couch and laid her down, was half on her and half off kneeling on his knees.

Serena slowly moved her hands from around his neck to the front of his shirt staring to undo his buttons and rubbing her hands across his chest moaning just from the feel of his hard abs.

She pulled his shirt off sitting up into a sitting position with her legs on either side of his waist.

Seiya breaking the kiss starting kissing down her neck pulling her closer to him and for a split second took off her shirt going down her neck to her breast pulling her bra down making her breast stick straight out toward him.

He took one in his mouth running his tongue over her nipple before biting it a little hard to which he earned a loud moan and arch her back making his breast push up into his mouth. He took his time before switching to the other nipple and repeating the process.

Serena just couldn't stand it anymore she pushed him away and onto the ground besides the couch kissing him hard before kissing down his neck and moving downward and taking turn to bite each of his nipples. Kissing down his stomach to the line of his pants she bent up to undo his pants and pulled them off of him that she looked down on him naked. She bent down again and blow air onto the tip of his pennies before quickly taking him into her mouth.

Seiya moaned bucking his hips upwards into her mouth and putting his hands on top of her head to which she pried off still going up and down but using her sailor strength to holds them down by his sides while she took her time and devouring him by going up and down on his hard length.

Seiya was just being all that much being turned on by not be able to touch her as she moved up and down and slowly he felt her picking up the pace.

Serena could feel the pulsing has he got closer to the edged and she smiled around him as she sucked hard on him going down hard and fill him fill her mouth with his seed she sucked it all down and then licking him clean before she bent up to look at him. Smiling she formed an idea in her mind.

She looked so hot with a bit of his cum on the side of her mouth as she looked down at him still holding his wrist.

She bent forward to kiss him briefly before moving to his ear being careful to no touch his body with hers. "You want more you have to catch me!" Before she came him a chance to really get what she said she jumped up and ran o the balcony door and looked back at him smiling before she opened the door and stepped out.

He watched her step out into the cool night air and it dawn on him that she wanted a chase to really make him work to have her. He got up and went o pull on his pants when he heard her giggle and yell out "You have to stay the way you are." He look over to her and saw her leap upwards and turn slightly around to him shaking her top before landing on the rook of the build that was about 300 feet away.

Smiling he ran after her giving chase she saw that she would disappear for a moment before I would find a piece clothing where she disappeared from. He liked this game. He speed up faster and was able to get closer to her to see her leap onto the next building taking off her panties as fast as she could before landing and dropping them onto the roof at the edge.

Smiling to herself she knew he was close so she went and ripped her skirt off as she ran jumping to the next build and saw a higher building and dropped her skirt before jumping up and looked at the roof she saw the prefect thing to do in her mind as she went a few yards forward and turned around to sit on the metal box that was very cold on her skin but made it all the more better. She sat down with her legs spread wide opened and she leaned back onto her arms she that her breast was upward.

He looked to see which building she jumped onto and saw her skirt lying on the roof he stood on ripped. Smiling he leaped onto the highest building to which he about fell off before seeing how Serena was before him. He quickly went to her before she would decide to jump away again. He kissed her hard showing how turned on he was.

Starting to kiss down her body holding her waist he bent down to be on his knees. He leaned forward taking no time and plunged right to her wet pussy pushing his tongue right into her earning him a very loud moan from her lips. Smiling he started to mouth his tongue in and out fast and when he came out he bent his tongue upwards hitting her clint until she had orgasm that spilled right into his mouth to which he was happy to lick up.

Coming back up to kiss her hard on the lips letting her taste herself, he position himself to enter her as he kissed her and when he broke the kiss push into her hard wasting no time.

Serena arched her back up and moaned loudly before moving her hips to match his has he went fast and hard inside and out of her. He started to moan too k=just watching her out of his half close eyes.

Neither one of them knew how long they were at it but neither one of them really wanted to stop and they were willing o go until the sun came up if it wasn't for the fact that it was just getting colder from the air around them.

Leaning down to Serena he gather her up in his arms snuggling into her neck, "Let's go home bunny." Serena nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, "But I do not want to stop." She said to him as she moved her hips slightly.

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head near his ear to suck on it and whispered breathlessly, "Can you ran with me in your arms?" To demo-straight what she meant she used her arms to help her go up and back down on him.

Moaning he took off running with his hands around her waist to hold her back, but he didn't make it far before he pushed her up against a wall and banging into her and speaking between grunts and moans, "At… this… speed… we'll.. never… make… it… home… gods… Serena… you… do… not… know… how… much… I… have… wanted… you…"

Since the accident a few weeks back they haven't been together since and he didn't want to push her no matter how much he wanted her or how they would kiss, she would move away before they would do anything.

Smiling at him she took her hands and put them on his face pulling his face to hers for a hard rough kiss showing how much she has missed him.

Scream she went into a orgasmic orgasm that sent her over the edge one more thrust into her and she felt Seiya spill his seeds into her. They sloped into each other, "Now, let's go home Seiya." Pulling out of her for the first time in the last few hours he picked her up bridal style and took off for home. For sunrise was not far off and they had to meet the outer scouts in another few hours.

Sex scene over

"Well it seems that Prince Darien is close to coming back to Tokyo, and we have to have a reunion ready for him." A lady was heard saying to two males kneeing down in front of her. "Yea mi'lady." They replied before moving off o get ready for their mission.

"Has anyone heard from Serena lately?" Lita asked the girl the next morning. She looked at them and all but Mina shook their head no. "Mina?"

Mina looked at Lita, "She came by my house a few days ago." She looked down at her hands not sure how much she should say to them.

"And… what were you'll doing?" Rei asked as she got up from the floor to sit on the couch stretching.

"She was seeing how I was doing." Mina said softly, they all looked at her before Ami spoke up. "Mina what do you mean, you seem find and you're not sick."

"No, it was about something else." Mina looked away before continuing she didn't want to see their faces when she spoke the next words, "I had an affair with Darien when they were still together."

You could hear a pen drop that how quiet it as in the room.

"Mina! How could you?" Rei yelled recovering from her shock.

Cringing from Rei's tone, she snapped her head to face them, "Do you think I planned it, that I wanted to sleep with him to fall in love with him?" Mina stood up yelling at them, "NO, I didn't. He came to me for help at first." Not be able to be around them anymore she grabbed her stuff as fast as she could and started to run out of the door but before she got to the door Lita was there blocking her way.

"Mina…" She started looking at her when Mina just dropped down to the floor passed out her body glowing a golden color.

"Princess Mina it is time." A voice in the darkness said to her as she stood there in her Princess dress.

Looking around she couldn't see anything or who the voice belong too. "Who's there?" she yelled.

"It is time for you to become a queen. But first you must be able to save the person to which you desire from a curse of long ago. To do this you must look in the self for the answer." Said the same voice.

"What curse?" Mina asked

"One that your ancestor but on the one you love." Images started to form in form of Mina telling her the story of what happened long ago.

While mina was passed out Lita lifted her up and put her on the couch. "There's nothing we can do at the moment but wait for her to wake up." Rei said after Ami took her vitals.

And so they sat there waiting for mina o wake up.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I hope everyone had a good time for 4th of July!

Sorry I haven't posted yet it going to be a bit slow going on the chapters my nephew is down for the month and I haven't seen him in over four years.

Serena woke up the next morning in a bed but didn't remember how they got there. She went to turn around but found there was an arm holding her. She went to look behind her and smiled at what she saw; Seiya was there with the most peaceful look on his face.

Went to slowly get out of his grip to get up when the arm tighten around her waist and pulled her closer she looked back again and saw him smiling at her. "Good morning Bunny." He said before leaning in to kiss her softly.  
She broke the kiss, "We need to get ready or Haruka will kill us. She's already upset seeing us in the park." Serena wiggled out of his arms and stood up and gave a big toe curling stretch. "I'm jumping in the shower before we leave."

"Prince Darien, Helios would like a word." Darien turned around at the sound of the voice to see one of the earth fairy's there in the door way. "Send him in." He replied.

He has been here for a few weeks now and he understood more about what was happening to him. He knew his time would end here and he would have to go back to talk to Serena and he couldn't do this on the phone, he just knew what could happen if he got too close to her or even touch her.

A knock came to the door to which he said enter too.

Helios walked in and bowed to him before taking the seat across him. Helios looked at Darien sternly, "You know why I'm here Prince Darien?" He asked.

"Is time to go back to try to either deal with the curse or end it." Darien replied back not really wanting to go back just yet not to the possibility of hurting Serena.

Helios nodded, "It needs to be done the sooner the better for both of you'll." Darien knew what he said is true he just wasn't ready to face the terrible deeds that he did.

Darien stood up and went to the window that looked over the rose garden of every color there is to be said and more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his mind.

Turning around to Helios, "I will go back for now, but I will return in one month with or without my bride." Helios smiled to his self and nodded his head to Darien.

In a mansion off of town there were two women lying in bed. "I don't understand why was she kissing him, and where is Prince Darien?" one of them said angry.

"Calm down there is so much that has happened in the last ten years and we do not know what they are yet." A calmer voice stated to stay to calm the other, "beside they should be here soon and we will know what has happened."

"Your right but I do not like it." The first said.

Lita sat in her chair by the couch looking over Mina, she's been asleep for three days and nothing they do can wake her. "Oh Mina what will we do if you do not wake up soon?" Lita said out loud to herself.

Getting up she went to the kitchen to get a drink, trying to think of ways to wake Mina but every thought she had she shoot down for she thought it wasn't going to work.

Serena and Seiya looked up at the mansion while sitting in the car, "What are we going to tell them?" Seiya asked looking over to her.

"Don't worry. They would not harm you if it causes me pain." Serena said before kissing his check, "We better get in there or Haruka will have both of our hides."

They both got out of the car and started to walk up to the front door.

Four women inside heard a knock at the door and Haruka let go of the curtain turning around to the others, "It's about time they got to the door."

"Oh Haruka calm down; there are still young." Michelle said coming up to her and laid her head on her shoulder.

Trista smiling went to open the door. "Hello, please come in and have a seat." She lead them in to the sitting area where Hotaru, Michelle, Haruka were waiting.

They chosen to sit in the love seat together showing that they belong together. Serena noticed Haruka frowning at them before taking the other seat across from them with Michelle and Trista took the last remaining seat in between the two love seats that formed a square around the coffee table.

Michelle was the first to speak after a moment, "Would anyone care for some tea or coffee?" Two which all of them except Trista wanted tea, Hotaru help hand out the cups to everyone before sitting back down.

Again they sat there looking at each other before Serena seems to make up her mind and take charge like the queen she is going to be. "How goes the rebuild of the kingdoms?"

Trista smiled before answering, "It has been going very well we have managed to rebuild all the kingdoms but one, we decided to come back for the wedding but we found you with this young man instead of Prince Darien. Can you tell us how this has come about?"

Serena frowned, "I will tell you in time but first thing is first I need more on this information of the one kingdom you are having problems with maybe I can be of help."

"Its Venus's kingdom that we are having trouble, for some reason it wouldn't take to the magical build." Hotaru explained taking a sip of her tea.

Serena looked form one face to the other before looking at her hands thinking about what to do, "Have you tried the memory potion of the kingdom that holds all the information?" Serena started to think about how every kingdom as a data bank to record everything that happens to the planet and the royal families.

"We have tried but we cannot get close we keep getting knocked back. We think we may have to take Mina with us to see if she can get close." Michelle said taking charge of what she thought could help.

Serena looked at her before closing her eyes taking a deep breath before answering them sadly, "I understand how you think that would help but Mina is a coma like state right now." Watching them turn from serious to shock that they all started to talk at once.

Holding up a hand to silence them, "We do not know what has happened or why it has happened in the first place and for now we must watch over her." Serena stated and hoping they drop the subject.

"Now that the status update of the kingdoms is done I guess it is time to tell you why Darien is not here with me anymore." Serena said feeling her heart get heavy still thinking about Darien and what has happened she still loved him so much; it's just she still cannot believe he did what he did to her.

So Serena told her story of what has happened to her and how Seiya was there when she needed someone to talk to even about Darien.

The woman couldn't believe what has happened why Darien would do that to Serena!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sorry for the long wait was trying to spend time with my nephew.

Serena sat there watching the women in front of them. Trista seemed to recover first she, "How could the Prince do something like this, in all of the time lines I have seen this one was not in it." She took a sip of her drink before finishing her sentence, "Although there has been a few that you did not marry Prince Darien." Giving Serena a smile before taking another drink.

Out of the Connor of her eye Serna saw the other two in the love seat Michelle was talking quietly to Haruka. Serena turned slightly to Seiya and smiled knowing the look the Trista gave her was for. 'I'm truly happy to be with someone I love instead of someone that was destiny.' Serena thought to herself.

Seiya smiled down at Serena pulling her close with one arm around her shoulders to which he kissed her forehead before she lean her head on his shoulder. He watched the women around them still eerie of what they may do to him although it looked like Trista was gunna be on his side, the youngest he still didn't know what she was thinking, and the other two that were there seemed like they were having an argument whispering to each other.

It seemed that for a time no one would talk till Haruka stood up with her hands beside her in fist. She looked right at the couple that seemed to be at peace in each other arms. "Your highness, Princess Serena I hereby ask permission to seek out the Prince Darien of Earth and have him answer for his crimes against you." dropping to one knee and transforming into her scout uniform at will that was now like a very light material that looked like it came from the sky in a toga style with her sword sheath at her waist and a waist leather corset of a darker blue holding it all together.

Serena sat up straighter where she was and also transformed into her new gown that was much like her princess gown but now it lost its sleeves and the dress was a mixture of gold, silver, and a dusty pink all mixed together that seems to sparkle with the slightest movement, (the color is like a glitter nail polish where it has different colors in it.) over her waist and just under her bust she had a deep glittery silver corset that held the dress together with a clasp on her side of the moon in gold (almost like a wrap around dress but wrapped to the side that left it with a slit where it met).

"Princess Haruka, for now to see what his next move will be I hereby grant you permission to watch him, and if he still tries something then and only then will you make him pay for his crimes." She looked at the other women there and saw them nod at her to make it clear that they understood then back at Haruka, "Now rise and lets go see how the moon Kingdom as come along, after all it will be my next home now that I am not marrying the Prince of Earth." Haruka nodded and stood up.

Pluto now stood in her outfit that seemed to be made out of a black material that was covered in keys of every size and color marking the scout of time; she still had her long boots but it look just like her scout top and holding her gate key. Saturn stood before them holding her glaive but her outfit seemed to be out of a deep black-purple color with solar systems spread over it in clusters she had a black obi around her waist that was mixed between different shades of purple with a smaller ribbon that went around and tied in a bow in the back with ribbons hanging down her legs. And lastly Neptune stood there with a tight different hue of blues like the ocean in a swim type of outfit with a frill that went from the back of her waist to the other side that went down into a tail that curved at the bottom just below her knees and had gloves that were wrapped around all the way past her elbows and her shoes where almost like they were not there and had ribbons wrapped up to her knees.

Serena looked at Seiya to see if he was ready to find that he hasn't even transformed yet. "Seiya, you are coming right?" He shook his head no. "I have no transformation to travel anymore I gave it up to come back for you, I just still have the strength and abilities of jumping because the gravity here is less than my own planet."

Serena thought for a moment before smiling at him and looking at the other scouts, "Care to lean me some of your powers?" She asked the women that stood off to the side of her.

Without another word they started to glow and then Serena started to glow, "Knee Prince Seiya." Seiya kneed but didn't know what was going on he closed his eyes.

Serena placed one head on his head and drew all the collective powers she was getting and passed them to Seiya so that he started to all the different colors black, purple, deep blue, teal, silver, gold, and pink. When it was done she removed her hand from his head and asked him to stand up.

"Now use this," she handed him a mini pin that look like a sword made out of crystal with a gold hilt, "and say Moon Power."

He held it out and shouted Moon Power; he transformed to have a tux on of the different colors but mostly was silver and black with little touches of the other colors he only had on a half mask on his face. He looked down at himself before looking at the love of his life was able to give him, a second chance to keep her safe. He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up to give her a kiss to that was broke by the clearing of someone throat.

They looked sheepish at the women before that got in a circle and teleported to the moon kingdom.

I hope you like the chapter will try to update soon. As I said my nephew is down for the month that I haven't seen in four years. Happy reading.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hey everyone that has been reading my story, so sorry that I have not been able to update in the less few weeks, things have gone so wrong. I was in a car accident with my son and was on very strong pain pills. We are both doing better now and up and moving like we were before that happened to us. SO ON WITH THE STORY

Serena looked around her after they transported to the moon and saw that her kingdom is whole again which brought tears to her eyes since the last time she was here it was in ruins. Seiya walk to stand beside her and put his arm around her, "It's so beautiful here. I can see why you wanted it to be rebuilt."

She was so happy she only nodded her head before moving out of his arm and walking to the front steps of her home. The other scouts followed their princess inside.

Serena stepped instead and was washed in light of the palace that responded to her presence there. Pluto walked around Serena to knee on the floor with one hand on her key staff, "Your Highness, let me please show you around your rebuilt home of the moon kingdom?" Serena put her hand on Pluto's head and slowly dropped her hand to the chin and lifted her face to met hers, "No need to knee we are friends if not sisters, I would be pleased to be showed by my sister." Pluto smiled and stood up and hugged Serena.

Raye was sitting in front of the scarce fire doing an fire reading when she felt Serena was no longer close, no longer on Earth. Raye snapped opened her eyes and grabbed for her communicator first trying Serena but when it wouldn't go though she dialed the other girls to meet her at the temple. 'Where are you Serena?' She thought as she got up and went to wait for the others to arrive.

It did not take for long for the others to arrive, even Mina that has been hiding from all of them in her home and refusing to talk about what happened. "What's going on Raye? Has there been an attack on Earth?" Lita asked

Raye shook her head, "I don't know how to put this without worrying you all but Serena is no longer on Earth. She was here one moment but the next she was gone and I had no contact with her at all." The other looked at Raye shocked at what they heard.

Behind them they heard soft footsteps that were coming closer and they turned in sink to see Darien walking towards them. Lita was the first to step forward with her hands on her hips with a frown on her face, "What are you doing here Prince Earth you are not welcomed anywhere near Princess Serena." She all but yelled at him.

Darien stopped short of them, "Now Jupiter if that be the case then I suppose you should leave 'my' planet at once." He stood there and crossed his arms over his chest smirking at her.

"Say what you need to and go away Darien, you are no longer a friend of ours." Raye said stepping up beside Lita. She didn't notice Mina slipping into the dense little woods beside the temple but someone else did.

"I've come to talk to Ser…. Princess Serena about what happened and why we have been doomed to never be together. I love her and feel remorse about what happened." Darien explained before just turning around to walk away and not say another word.

As Mina slipped away she started to cry from seeing Darien again must be after the dream and flash back she had when she fell asleep. She just didn't know how bad it would be seeing him again.

After running for some time she stopped and slid down a tree trunk with her hands covering her eyes as she just cried from all the emotions going through her mind and soul that she didn't hear someone walking up to her until she felt a hand under her chin to lift her face. When she looked up she saw Darien there looking at her.

He smiled a small smile and before she knew it he was leaning in and his soft lips were against her and his arms slowly circling her body to hold her close to his.

I am going to end it here just wanted to get something out so to let who is reading to know I haven't forgotten about the story. Happy Reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sitting under the tree in arms of the love she never really meant to fall for, and she felt so bad that she was going behind her best friend and princess's back. She looked up at him and smiled she knew it was wrong but for some reason it felt so right.

"You know we will have to talk to Serena when she gets back." Mina said to Darien. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "We will get to that, but where did she go?" He asked her.

Looking away she lowered her head, "We don't know, that's why we were at the temple. Raye felt Serena one moment and the next she was gone."

Since Mina was looking away she didn't see the dark look that passed over Darien's eyes, although he did feel it this time since he knows about the curse he seems to be more in tuned with the darkness that seems to be getting worse with every mention of Serena's name.

"Darien," She turned to look at him, "I know this is sudden but where are we going with this? I mean I don't want to go behind Serena's back and take her man even with what has happened between you two, but where do you intend to take this?" She asked him she wasn't planning it but its been on her mind even after talking to Serena a month back and she told her it was ok and she is with someone new.

Darien closed his eyes raising his hand to pinch his nose, "Mina, I honestly don't know at the moment where this is going." Opening his eyes to look at her and smile, "I do know that with you I feel whole and alive more than I have in a long time."

Sitting on her bed thinking how she had gotten to this point in her life that she would be back on the moon after so many years. Getting up she went to get ready for dinner they were having since they would be here for a couple of days to maybe a week she hasn't decided yet but she had to get things in order before she took her place.

Everyone in the foray turned to look at the stairs as Serena descended them in a silver dress with two slits on either side along her legs, with shoes with angel wings on the back (like the ones she wears as Cosmos), the top was in a Victorian style corset with white diamonds sewed into crescent moons.

Seiya stepped up to the bottom of the stairs and bowed to her before offering his arm to her which she happily took. Smiling at everyone, "Shall we eat dinner?" She was happy they took the liberty of at least hiring a kitchen staff before they came here.

They all walked to the dining area talking and laughing about everything, 'it seems as if they have accepted Seiya as one of our own.' Serena thought to herself.

"Lita, do you have any Ideal where Serna could have gone?" Lita shock her head and looked at Raye, "If I knew I wouldn't be here Raye I would be going to her."

Sitting in a chair reading a book Ami looked up and pulled her glasses off, "Have either of you tried calling the outer scouts to see if they have heard form Serena? And on another note do either of you knew where Mina went?"

Neither Raye nor Lita thought about that until Ami bung it up. Lita looked at Raye, "You call Mina and I will call the outer scouts." She set to work.

After about twenty minutes of trying on both ends to get a hold of Mina and the outer scouts. "None of the outer scouts are picking up what about Mina?"

Raye shook her head, "It seems to ring once and then nothing. Did any of the outer scouts pick up?" It was Lita's turn to shake her head, "It's the same has Serena's communicator nothing."

"Where are Serena and the outer scouts?" they seem to all think out loud.

Serena laughing pulled Seiya out onto the balcony to look at the most precious sight she loved from the Silver Kingdom, "This was my favorite spot in my past, just staring up at Earth thinking the colors were so wonderfully mixed together that no other planet could compare to it," Turing to look at Seiya, "but now I just want to be with you and that is my favorite spot now."

Smiling down at Serena he led her over to the bench of to the side and sat down beside her before going down to one knee. He took one of her hands and looked up at her, "Serena, Princess Serenity, I know with everything that has happened to you that led you to me in a short time but I would love for you to be my Princess forever." He pulled out ring from his pocket to hold up for her to see, "Say you'll marry me and make the happiest man in the Galaxy?"

Serena looked at Seiya holding a ring that was shaped in a star and moon connected together blue on gold with a heart diamond in the center. "Seiya…." That's all she could get out before she just pulled him to her and kissed him hard to show him how happy she was.

When they broke apart he slipped the ring on her finger standing up pulled her to him and held her when they both got caught off guard to whooping and clapping. Serena blushed and hide her head before turning back to the girls and smiling.

I hope you like the chapter HAPPY READING!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Two months later)

'I do I get out of this alive.' She thought as she looked slowly from her hiding place to see if it was safe to come out. Upon seeing no one or hearing anything she slowly stepped out and went to run when she bumped into something hard and warm. Turning her head she saw him in front of her she screamed and turned as fast as she could and took off in a run in the opposite direction.

"Run, run, you won't get far…" taunting her as he slowly walked after her laughing, "I will always find you we are linked remember?"

She heard everything he was saying wishing she could teleport away but he took that away the moment he got his hands on her; how he got passed the other was beyond her. Turning a corner she saw a door slightly ajar she ran to the door and slowly opened the door and slipped in and just as slowly closed it and locked the door.

She turned and saw a window for the first time since she was captured. Going to the window she fingered it was going to be a tight fit but she had to try. She pushed the window opened just as a bounding on the door started with laughing.

Turning her attention back to the window she didn't try to be quiet now she slammed the window opened and started to crawl her way up and out of the small window.

Being half way out of the window she didn't hear it slam opened but she felt two hands grab her legs and pulled her back in. She tried to kick her legs but they were to strong and she was dragged back in.

Hitting the floor with her head hard she saw white spots in front of her eyes as she was flipped over and he climbed on top of her. A hand hit her face to snap her head to the side from the force. She head from a distance someone screaming and pleading no but she was so close to passing out from the pain in her head.

After a few minutes of him slapping her face from either side she fell into blackness thinking, "Please save me my prince."

Having the kingdoms back in order Serena sent Pluto after two weeks of being on the moon down to earth to tell them the inner scouts to come to the Moon Kingdom as soon as they can for she had a surprise for them. So since then all of them have been trying to get their kingdoms in order so they can bring back all their citizens that were reborn on Earth over the years.

Seiya pacing back and forth in his study listening to the reports his commanding officers were giving him on the leads they have on the princess that have went missing. He stopped to turn and look at them after the report was down. "You must keep looking spare the search wider and look in all of the houses building anything that can be used as a means to hide someone in, she told me once there were trees scattered that was to be a hiding place if there was a attack so search the woods too." The bowed and left the room to follow the orders.

Seiya walked over to the bay window and looked down at the city that was coming to life with lights as people started to move back to the earth after Serena formally went and gave a press conference to let everyone of the world know about the kingdoms and give everyone memories back to them.

He turned away from the window not able to see the sight without his thoughts turning to the wrong place. 'Where are you buns?' He thought as he sat at his desk to read over the written reports that were coming in.

The time gate stood there showing a woman pictures of a place that should have never happened but with a bit of help happened and the world would be hers very soon, for the Princess was going to die in a few hours.

Mina sat in her throne room that she had a lot of trouble to rebuild for none of the other scouts was able to do it, only her powers could rebuild it which was odd. Hearing a door open she sat up straighter and looked up to see Darien walk in the throne room, jumping up she ran to him and throw her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around.

Putting her back onto her feet he smiled at her, "I have sent the letter to Serenity that we are to be married in due time we should know the answer in a few hours what her decisions will be."

Smiling up at him she just thought of happy she was and now everything was getting back on track. The other scouts were applaud at what happened and went to great lengths of avoiding her to show her that they did not approve of the match. Well until Serena sent for them to come to the moon kingdom, which has been where she was the whole time they were searching for her. The other scouts finally learn about her and Seiya to which they were not happy with that match either but after Haruka stepped up and told them that he was been everything to Serena and has not done a thing to her and they have been there the whole time and stood watch.

"Darien, I have no words to say…" He kissed her hard on the lips and when they parted he whispered to her, "There are no words but love."

He gave her a brief kiss and let her go, "I'll be right back I need to take care of one thing before tonight's date." Smiling he walked away but as soon as he was out of sight his look darken and he strolled out of the castle.

"WAKE UP!" Someone screamed.

Eyes slowly opened to look around but quickly closed them from the pain of the light in her eyes. She tried again to open them again but more slowly to peer around her and saw she was in a closed off place with one door. She slowly sat up with her head in her hand but she couldn't afford to be disabled by the pain she need to get away while he was gone.

She got off the bed to stand up and saw a table just shortly away with what seem to be her transformation pen and a paper next to it.

She walked up to the table and looked at the paper and saw that it was signed with her name on it.

-Letter-

_Dear Love Ones,_

_ I could not take it anymore I just wanted to go back being normal and doing normal things again to get married and have a family without a kingdom to look after. I found that it was too much for me to handle and the pressure being to much it drove me slowly insane. I write this note as closer so you do not come looking for me for I will be dead by my own hand by the time you see this letter. I have left my transformation brooch with the crystal so that the only royal blood line that is part of Lunar family can keep the system safe from harm although she will never be able to use the full power being only half Lunar she can still use the Silver crystal. I am sorry my friends for I do love you all._

_With all my love and regrets,_

_Princess Serenity Lue Moon_

She looked at the paper and wanted to scream for he was going to make it look like she killed herself grabbing her brooch and went to the door and listened for any noise outside.

Hearing none she looked down at her brooch and thrust her hand in the air yelling, "Moon Princess Power!" She transforms and stood in her scout uniformed. Standing waiting so she can kill him for putting her through what he did she hear a voice again?

"HE'S COMING GET OUT NOW." She looked around her and saw no one she stood her ground.

"PRINCESS PLEASE YOU ARE NOT STRONG IF YOU STAY YOU WILL DIE!" Serena decided to heed the warning this time, closing her eyes she pictures the beautiful moon kingdom that was rebuilt and Seiya's smiling face at her and teleported just as the door opened.

I hope you are enjoying reading the chapters I have posted this week. Who was the voice she heard that was helping her out? Did she really get away or was it all a dream?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up screaming her head off before she felt hands on her back she jerk away, "Serena, calm down you're at home." She heard a male say and looked over to see Seiya beside her, He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, "Did you have that dream again?"

She nodded her head as he pulled her to him so she wouldn't see the look in his eyes because he has yet to say anything to her but there's a new threat and these dreams are what to come if they didn't stop him soon, and their wedding was coming up too in a few months after she has the baby.

"It's ok Buns, the stress is not good for the baby and you know that." He looked at her face, "Let's go back to sleep."

They lay back down in bed Serena curled up beside Seiya with her head on his chest she fell back to sleep; as for Seiya, he couldn't go back to sleep not just yet.

Raye stood there in her war room in her castle, slamming her hands down she looked at her generals one by one before talking, "There's have to be a way to find out where he is, He the King of Earth NOW!" Yelling the last word and her patience was running so thin.

Standing up she took a deep breath before continuing, "What I am trying to say he should be able to find him on Earth he is rarely able to leave long form his planet." She turned to look back at the pictures that litter one wall it seems that he has disappeared and they have only been able to spot him three times, 'Where are you hiding Darien?' Raye thought to herself.

"Ma'am." One said behind her, she turned around to look at him, "Yes?"

"We have another sighting and it looks like he is only there for a short amount of time." He explained.

"Gear up; this could be our last chance before Serena has Rini." She begun to walk to the door, turned around to see no one coming and was still standing in place. "Well what are you waiting for?" They scrambled to get to their gear and get ready for battled.

Raye transformed along the way so that she would already be in her battle gear to catch him. Looking out of one window on the way to the transport room she saw a glimpse of Venus, "Oh Mina why won't you help us anymore?" She said softly before looking away and continuing down the hallway.

Entering the transport room she turn to the officers, "Has anyone informed the others yet?" the highest ranking officer in the room step forward and bowed while answering, "Yes my Highness and they are all on their way but Venus would not accept out call again."

Raye nodded she excepted as much, "Alright lets go."

In a far away Connor in a very dark room there was a glowing orb in front of a women giving off the most darkest orange there could be. "It's almost time, and he will be her undoing." The women said looking at images in the orb.

"Serena I'm going out for a bit." Serena turned around to look at Seiya with a smile. He walked up to her and kiss with his arms around her.

Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes hating to lie to her but she doesn't need to know because she will want to fight even with the baby and he didn't want to put either one of them in danger. "I may be out after you go to bed but I'll try to be back before then." He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

Serena watched him leave the room, turning around she went to the wall and pushed a panel to reveal a secret door. Looking back one more time before walking into the passes way, walking a brisk walk she went down the hallway to the transport room.

She came to a stop and opened the pep hole to watch what was going on.

"This is co-opt sight him and bring him down, we have to insure the Queens safety." The general said to the troops hearing the briefing.

Serena watched as Seiya walked in and the commander turn and saluted him, "They have been briefed and are geared up to go." He said.

"I knew it!" Serena yelled out loud before clapping her hand over her mouth.

Seiya tried not to give it away and turn his head but he moved his eyes to look around the room searching for Serena knowing that was her voice. "Commander I will be right back I seem to have forgotten something five minutes and we will be gone."

Serena watch Seiya leave the room before it don on her that he was going back to their room, she turned around and picked up the front of her dress and ran as fast as she could back to the room.

Seiya got to the room to see Serena was not there turning around when he heard a door open he crossed his arms and watched as Serena came out of a secret passes way in the wall, "So you decided to follow me."

She stopped in her tracks and look at Seiya with a little loopy smile knowing she was caught, "Seiya, I'm sorry but I been having a feeling that everyone knew something I didn't."

Sighing Seiya walked to her and held her at arm's length and looked right in her eyes, "Serena, for once let us be the ones to look after you…." He moved one hand to her stomach, "and for this little one on the way. So please for once let us protect you."

Serena watches him tears coming to her eyes, "Why didn't you trust me with the truth?" She felt hurt that she was not confided with the truth.

"Because of your dreams. They are not the normal dreams one should have and they been having you stress out that we did not want to add to that and put the baby at risk. Now I have to go but I will tell you everything when I get back." He lean forward to kiss her on the head and let go before leaving the room he turned back to her, "Please Buns just stay in the palace and be safe." He turned and walked away.

Here is another chapter out HAPPY READING!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated sooner but I recently found out one of my all time favorite Author had another book it's called 'The Third Kingdom' by Terry Goodkind, it's a novel off his main series called the 'Sword of Truth.' It's a 13 book series and they are not little books and he also has about 3-5 (cant remember exactly how many) novels off of the series so if you are really looking into reading a really good series I highly suggest this series to anyone.

Seiya has he was being transported to earth couldn't help but think something was going to go terribly wrong tonight, before he left Serena he had her promise that she would not leave the moon kingdom tonight.

"Sir we have him in sight and the other teams are in position as well." The commander said to him beside him. Seiya turned to him and replied to him, "Have the teams to be ready in two minutes to engage." The commander nodded and hurried away to carry out the order.

'Oh Serena I hope you listened to me to stay inside.' Seiya thought to his self watching Darien from a distance.

Standing on the balcony looking at Earth wishing she could be there to help, rubbing her stomach she turned away from the sight of Earth to see a face she hasn't seen in a very long time, "I was wondering when you would show up since you declining every offer I have sent you to come." Serena said as she walked around the person that showed up in front of her but never let her eyes leave the person knowing full well that they were with them.

They watched her and with those blue eyes, "Well since you had the others rebuild the kingdoms for you, you would never know how tiring it is."

"Why?" Serena finally asked cutting to the point not in the mood to play games and since she was so close to labor she wanted this over as soon as possible.

They looked at her before their eyes narrowed to slits and they spoke with venom in their voice, "Because you always got what you wanted and had no regards to anyone else around you." She took a step toward Serena to which Serena glided out of reach, "Everything was so easy for you no matter how hard it was."

They didn't waste any time this time they dived at Serena finally catching her off guard and punched her in the face.

Serena looked at them with eyes that were strong but so sorry for them and add the blood that was coming from the nose She look everything of a fighter. "I won't fight you, I know you still care for me no matter how much you hit me or….." She never got to finished her sentence as they punched her in the face again.

Serena started to see spots in front of her eyes before she passed out from the pain.

Getting of Serena they looked down when they felt a wet like surface on their legs from the floor around her. "Well now this won't take long it seems."

They lifted Serena off of the floor and teleported away with an orange glow around them.

Seiya watched as Darien pull a phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. He itch his head just a moment not knowing that he was looking at them out of the Connor of his eyes.

Putting the phone he turned to him and gave the most evilest smile before disappearing from sight as he teleported away.

"Shit!" Was all Seiya said as he took off running toward the sight hoping to catch him in mid teleport, but already knowing it was too late.

"Get back to the palace; protect the Princess at all cost! I'm going after him!" He yelled at the other who started to follow him to the spot.

He watched as he slid to the spot just barley putting his hand in the glow to grab Darien's Jacket but his hand grabbed air instead.

Turning back around he transformed right there and teleported to the Moon to get to Serena as fast as he could.

Waking up with a very sharp pain in her lower stomach she screamed with the pain trying to think of something else but not succeeding. She noticed that she was in a white bed and was tied to the bed that let her move into a sitting position but not to the sides.

She didn't know where she was but the pain in her stomach wouldn't go away and it just kept getting worse. "Well it almost time it sounds like see is awake now." She heard someone say on the other side of a door she just noticed between the pains.

Serena screamed again to which her moon birth right appeared on her forehead to give off the brightest light of silver that was so intense that she closed her eyes.

When she felt hands on her she opened her eyes to see a person in all white, "Now you need to start pushing." Was all the person said. She nodded and took a deep breath and pushed.

If felt like forever but could only be a few minutes she heard a cry from tiny lugs, she strained to see the baby she just had to see that they had the brightest pink hair she has ever seen before, "Rini!" Was all she managed to get out before she was knocked out again.

When Seiya arrived the palace was just in utter chaos, "What happened?" he yelled at the nearest solider that ran past him they looked at him before stopping, "Sir the Princess is gone it seemed there was a fight in her room they found traces of blood and water."

Seiya felt like his world was coming to an end, "Of Goddess I should have never left." He whispered as the solider looked one last time at him and running off to join the rest of his squad.

I leave you with this cliff hanger I hope you enjoyed it! HAPPY READING! :D


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Serena screamed her head off as pain just ripped through her body was the last thing she remembered when she woke up. Moving her arms but they didn't moved everything came back to her, Tears came to her eyes as she remember having the baby and the people taking her away.

'OH Rini I hope you are ok…' she thought as she had her head to the side crying. She stopped short when the door banged opened and a man walked in with a grin on his face, "How are you this morning?" HE said but not waiting for an answer he continued to talk, "Well we have a fun filled day planned before we let you go before you are to die a horrible death and I'll make sure to tape it too."

Serena looked applaud but she didn't say anything for she knew that it wouldn't help anything if she did.

Seiya was up for the forth night after Serena disappeared he couldn't sleep and it was gnawing at him where she could be and if she had the baby yet what if something bad happened and he wasn't there to protect her from it.

"Serena where are you?" He asked himself looking at the window at the city before him with light running making it the most stunning sight but he just couldn't enjoy it without Serena there to make everything better.

"Oh great fire show me the princess of the Moon Serena." Raye said as she sat in front of the great fire of Mars.

In the fire she saw Serena screaming as someone cut her stomach. She concentrated a little harder trying to get a point of origin when she saw Venus come into the picture; she gasped and lost the image. "Mina!" She yelled as she ran to get to the communicator to call Mina.

Sorry short chapter but I have a fight scene coming up and want it to be good and not into two chapters


End file.
